


Töréspont

by Xaveri



Series: Öngyilkosság (Én megértem) [3]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M, Translation, discussion of suicide, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaveri/pseuds/Xaveri
Summary: Két év elteltével Edward ismét felbukkan Anitánál, és rögtön egy családi összejövetel közepén találja magát. A rosszul elsült családi ebéd után vajon mindennek vége Anita és Edward között, vagy végre egymásra találnak és békére lelnek?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breaking Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621668) by [PlotWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotWitch/pseuds/PlotWitch). 



A Gondviselés művének kellett lennie.

A fegyver sosem sült el. Sosem tüzelt újra azután a nap után, még azután sem, hogy darabokra lett szedve és átnézve, de mint kiderült, semmi baja nem volt. Most egy széfben pihen az asztalom alatt, arra emlékeztetve, hogy még akkor is, ha a dolgok a legrosszabbul mennek, még akkor is mindig van valami, amiért élhetsz.

Az én „valamim” most sétál fel a behajtóján a házához, miközben egy bérelt kocsiból figyelem az utcán lentebbről.

Több mint két év telt el azóta, hogy utoljára láttam Őt, és a változás nyilvánvaló. A haja rövidebb, levágta, nagyjából egy hüvelykkel a válla alá ér, a fürtjei a lapockájáig lógnak. Az arcának több színe van, mintha kicsit lebarnult volna, és mosolyog.

Úgy vettem észre, most sokkal többet mosolyog.

Már nincs a családja házi őrizete alatt egy bérelt városi lakásban. Helyette egy kis házban él, nem túl messze a folyótól, a város lakónegyedének szélén. A ház napsárgára volt festve és fehérrel szegélyezve, élénkpiros ajtóval.

Virágok vannak ültetve elé, és két macska kanyarog a tornác lécei közt. Lehajol, hogy megsimogassa az egyiket és megvakargassa a másikat a füle mögött, mielőtt kinyitná az ajtót és bemenne. A macskák nem akarják követni, és ő sem hívja be őket.

Egy hintaszék és egy kis asztal van a tornác egyik végén, és látok egy üres poharat és vele egy könyvet. Az asztal másik oldalán egy hinta lengedezik lassan az enyhe szellőben. A könyv lapjai röpködve csatlakoznak hozzá.

A függönyökön keresztül nézem, ahogy bentebb megy. Nem szentel figyelmet semminek odakint, és nem néz fel, míg nem hallja az autót a felhajtón. Egy pillanatig ülök ott a leállított motorral, kezeim a kormánykeréken, azon tűnődve, hogy tényleg ezt kellene-e tennem.

Aztán kiszállok, megragadom az utazótáskámat és becsukom az ajtót. Végleges hangja van, és érzem a félelem csomóját a gyomromban. Két év. Szóba áll még velem egyáltalán? Vagy csak szól, hogy menjek el?

Hallom egy másik ajtó csukódását, a bejárati ajtajáét, és mikorra körbeérek a garázson, ott áll az élénkpiros ajtó előtt, karjai keresztbe fonva a mellkasán, az arca kifejezéstelen. Hirtelen minden sokkal intenzívebb lesz, csupán attól, mert rám bámul.

A táska súlya a szíjánál fogva lóg a vállamon. Az enyhe szellő továbbra is mozgatja a hintáját és játszik a könyve lapjaival. Az ingem ujjai a bicepszemen csapkodnak. Mikor ráébredek erre, hirtelen sürgős késztetést érzek, hogy lerángassam őket, hogy lehúzzam őket a csuklóimra.

Régóta nem éreztem így, nem éreztem a szükségét, hogy bárki elől elrejtsem őket. De ő mindent megváltoztat, annyira tudatában leszek magamnak. Annyira tudatában leszek a jelenlétének.

Megállok a lépcsőknél, nem akarok felsétálni rajtuk hozzá. Csak nézni akarom, mindent elraktározni. Az ajtó vörösét, ahogy keretezi őt, amit a sárga ház lágyít. Passzos khaki nadrágot hord, ami vádlinál kibővül, kihangsúlyozva a derekát. Egy fehér felső, ami épp csak a kulcscsontját súrolja.

Mezítláb van, a vörös-rózsaszín körmei kikandikálnak a nadrág szegélye alól.

Ezt előbb nem láttam, mikor oldalról néztem. A haja az arca körül rövidebb, a göndör fürtök könnyedén lengedeznek az arca előtt. Visszanyerte a súlyt, amit elveszített, olyan… Olyan gyönyörűen néz ki. És talán mérges, gondolom, ahogy az arca megváltozik és látom, hogy a szemei egy kicsit elkerekednek.

Majdnem rámosolygok, a kezem megfeszül a vállamon lévő szíjon.

– Szia – mondom.

Milyen kifinomult. Nagyon valószínű, hogy ez a leghülyébb dolog, amit valaha is kiejtettem a számon, főként azért, mert ez az első dolog, amit két év után mondok neki.

Gondolatban magamba rúgok. De kényszerítem magam, hogy higgadt maradjak, hogy ugyanolyan maradjak, ahogy nézem őt.

Látom, ahogy az ujjai a könyökét szorítják, a körmei a bőrébe mélyednek és a húsa sápadt és feszes. Az alsó ajkát beharapja és aggódik, a szemei elkerekedtek. Rémültnek látszik. Vagy reménykedőnek. Nem tudom, melyik.

– Hiányoztál – mondja, ahogy egy mosoly tör az arcára, aztán egy pár lépéssel leér és a karjait a derekam köré fonja.  
A szíj lecsúszik és a táska egy puffanással a földre esik. Köré csúsztatom a karjaimat, a hajába temetem az arcom és mélyen belélegzem az illatát. A feszültség eltűnt, a félelem megfakult és olyan jó érzés volt ölelni őt.

Semmi sem olyan, mint legutóbb, gondolom. Nem taszítom el őt, nem kell kényszerítenem, hogy a saját lábán álljon meg. És most nem tervezem, hogy abban a másodpercben megölöm magam, ahogy kikerül a látóteremből. Bár ha nem tarthatom a karjaimban még egy pár percig, talán mégis meghalok érte, annyira akarom.

Visszahúzódott és a nyelvembe harapva próbáltam visszatartani a tiltakozást. Az arca még egy magasságban van az enyémmel, ahogy a legalsó fokon áll és rám néz, próbálja megjegyezni az arcomat, összeegyeztetni a rólam szóló régi emlékeivel. Aztán az ajkait az enyémre szorítja egy futó csókra, mielőtt behúz egyet nekem.


	2. Chapter 2

Átkozódok és az állam dörzsölöm. – Jézus, Anita! Ha azt akarod, hogy elmenjek, csak szólnod kellett volna! – mondom, ahogy ránézek.

– Te néma seggfej! Ne tűnj el újra! Odáig kellett süllyednem, hogy Donnát kellett felhívnom, hogy megtudjam, mi van veled!  
Összeszorította a száját és láttam a feszültséget az állán. Ó igen, mérges!

Csak mikor végül úgy döntök, hogy talán az lenne a legjobb nekem, ha elmennék, hirtelen megállít és megragadja a táskám, húz felfelé a lépcsőn az ajtajához. A válla felett hátrapillant rám, szinte mosolyogva. Majdnem nem látom a fakó árnyakat a szemében.

– Nem akarom, hogy elmenj – mondja, ahogy kinyitja az ajtót.

Hallok egy kis ugatás és lenézek. Egy apró barna és fehér foltos valami szökken a lába mellé. Egy kutya. Egy Beagle, hogy pontosak legyünk, és Anita nevet, ahogy a kutya megszagolja a cipőmet. Állok, összezavarodva, a keze még mindig az enyémben, miközben a kutyára nevet.

– Bear, befelé – mondja nevetve.

Ahogy a kutya ránéz, megesküdnék, azt mondja neki, hogy becsókolhat! Nem tudom hibáztatni érte, nehéz követni az utasításokat, ha a kiadója nevet. Aztán úgy csinál, mint ami a kutya verziója a vállrándításnak és elüget, felugrik a kanapéra és elterpeszkedik rajta.

Anita még mindig mosolyog, miközben bevezet engem a lakásba, majd elengedi a kezem. – Hagy hozzak neked némi jeget, Edward. Sajnálom, nem kellett volna megütnöm téged – mondja.

Nem mondok semmit, csak körbenézek, ahogy kisétál a nyitott ebédlőn át a konyhába. A ház nem olyan, mint amilyennek képzeltem, nagyon nyitott és levegős. Valami, amit nem vártam volna tőle. A nappali és az ebédlő együtt van, csak egy szőnyeg választja el őket egymástól.

A nappalija nagy, nagyon nyitott a sok ablak miatt, és az elrendezés inkább pihentető, mint funkcionális. Egy nagy tévé van a falon, és a szoba két oldala teli van ablakokkal, véletlenszerű képek lógnak köztük.

A dívány és a kanapé nem az a kék darab, ami a bérelt lakásban volt két évvel ezelőtt. Ez most egy buja napbarnított bőr, krém és kék díszpárnákkal. Az összeérő végüknél mézszínű fából készült asztal van, és egy ugyanolyan dohányzóasztal, magazinokkal és könyvekkel megszórva. Van még egy kutya fekhely is, kissé megrágva és szétszaggatva.

Hallom a jég csattanását, amit előszedett a konyhában, és kinézek. Az ebédlő tétován elegáns, de ettől csak otthonosabb érzést kelt. Az asztal egy nagyon sápadt színű fa, ami nem passzol a körülötte lévő székek egyikével sem. Egy kis négyzetnyi fenyő deszka, nem nagyobb egy hüvelyknél kilátszik. Az egészet összehajtogatott mosott ruha és párosítatlan zoknik borítják.

Mosolygok rajta és a könyvespolcokon körben a falaknál, zsebkönyvekkel és papírkötegekkel megrakva. Úgy néz ki, mint egy otthon, valami, amit ezelőtt nem hittem volna, hogy lesz neki, vagy legalábbis teremt magának. Ezelőtt mindig majdnem klinikai üresség, steril elegancia volt.

Valami, ami azt mondja, itt alszom, de nem itt élek.

Most a háza azt mondja, inkább kiáltja: – Itt élek, ez az otthonom, az én birodalmam. A menedékem.

Még a konyhája is kellemes a színek és anyagok kényelmes ellentmondásával a konyhapulton. Vannak zsálya zöld kerámia edényei és mögötte acél dobozok a konyhaszekrény alatt, valamint különböző szövésű, színű és méretű kosarai, gyümölccsel töltve. Még egy kupac mosatlan is van a mosogatóban, némelyik kék, némelyik sárga és egy nagy piros tál.

Ahogy belépek a konyhába, a törülközőre villan a szemem a kezében. Ügyesen a beleteszi a jeget, aztán látom, hogy egy vele összeillő lóg a tűzhelyen. Egy fehér törülköző, pingvinekkel. Mosolygok. Nem tehetek róla, de ez annyira Anita, hogy nevetnem kell.

Megugrik és megfordul, egy késsel a kezében. Aztán leereszti egy szégyenlős vigyorral. A vállán keresztül látom a jól felszerelt késtartót, aztán megüt a felismerés, hogy fegyvertelen. A kés nyilvánvalóan a tartóból lett kihúzva, egy üres hely van benne. Le akarom hordani, amiért fegyvertelenül mászkál.

Látnia kell az arcomon, mert a mosolya elhalványodik és elfordul, a kést könnyedén visszacsúsztatja a helyére. – Többé már nem vagyok A Hóhér, Edward – mondja, majdnem védekezően. – Kiléptem.

Ezt hallani nagyon megráz engem. Mert az az Anita, akit ismertem, sosem lépne ki, ez volt a hivatása, a maga módján így tette jóvá a rosszat a világon. De aztán, arra gondolok, az Anita, akit ismertem a csuklóit sem vágná fel.

Visszafordult felém és odatartotta a törölközőbe gondosan belecsavart jeget, én pedig egy szó nélkül az államra nyomtam. Nem tudom, mit mondjak neki, ahogy azt sem, mit kérdezzek tőle. Olyan sok kérdésem van, és egyiket sem tudom kiválasztani közülük. 

Anita húz ki a bajból, egyszerűen csak beszélni kezd. Ami változás, mert egyszer régen ő megelégedett volna a csenddel. De a csend nem kényelmes többé, különösen, mivel amikor legutoljára beszéltünk, mindketten kissé öngyilkos hajlamúak voltunk.

– Nem vállalok többé kivégzéseket és nem sok mindent csinálok a falkával és a párducokkal sem. Csak néha együtt lógunk – mondja, ahogy idegesen végigfuttatja a kezét a konyhapulton, mielőtt nyugalmat erőltet rá. – Nem dolgozom többet egy héten három éjszakánál. Bert túlságosan meg van ijedve, hogy átlök a szakadék szélén és aztán kereshet egy új halottkeltőt.

Elsurran mellettem és a nappali felé indul, leül, majd maga alá húzza a lábait a kanapén. A kutya, Bear, azonnal felugrik az ölébe, ahol letelepszik és Anita szórakozottan cirógatja.

– Jobban csinálom – mondja egy kis mosollyal. – Minden második héten találkozom a terapeutámmal és minden pénteken beszélek Donnával.

Erre felhúzom a szemöldököm, mert Donna az utolsó személy, akivel vártam, hogy Anita beszéljen. Némán lentebb csúszok a díványon és őt figyelem, ahogy folytatja.

– Csak úgy elmentél, Edward. Biztosnak kellett lennem abban, hogy rendben vagy – újra egy mosoly, aztán –, Donna szemmel tartott nekem, míg múlt évben elköltöztél. Most csak ellenőrzöm őt és a gyerekeket. Tudtad, hogy Peternek barátnője van?

– Nem, nem tudtam. Nem beszéltem Donnával, mióta legutóbb St. Louisba jöttem – mondom.   
Ez az első dolog, amit mondok neki, mióta berángatott, és a hangom furcsának és nem helyénvalónak tűnik a birodalmában.

Újra mosolyog, ahogy lenéz a kutyára. – Tehát beszélsz. Tényleg sajnálom, hogy megütöttelek – mondja, ahogy újra felnéz. – Nem okoztam sérülést, ugye?

Megrázom a fejem, a jégről és a törülközőről elfelejtkezve a kezemben. Szerencsés vagyok, zacskóba tette, mielőtt belecsomagolta volna a törülközőbe, különben mostanra már csöpögne. Leteszem a dohányzóasztalra és hátradőlök, ismét nagyon is tudatában vagyok, hogy rövid ujjú van rajtam.

Ha gondoltam volna rá, legalább egy hosszú ujjú inget vettem volna a fehér pólómra, de nem igazán terveztem, hogy ilyen kényelmetlenül érzem magam vele. Ezelőtt mindig teljesen normálisnak éreztem, nem törődve azzal, bárki mit gondol. Talán csak az a tény volt, hogy olyan sokáig nem láttam.

Vagy hogy ő olyan eleganciával viselte a hegeit, majdnem elfelejtve, hogy ott voltak. Mert tényleg elfelejtette. Könnyen észre lehetett venni, ahogy felemeli a kezét, hogy kisimítsa az arcából a haját, észre sem véve a hegeket, amik a csuklóját díszítették.

– Rendben vagy, Edward? – kérdezi, és kirántom magam a gondolataimból, próbálok arra koncentrálni, amit mond. Nem vettem észre, hogy felállt, és hozzám sétált, elég közel ahhoz, hogy megérintsem.

Ez valami olyan, amiről két éve álmodom. Megérinteni őt. Csak elég közel lenni hozzá, hogy megérinthessem. Kinyújtja a kezét az arcomhoz, a keze meleg és puha az arcomon. Újra mosolyog.

– Tényleg hiányoztál, Edward – mondja, ahogy lehajol és lágyan hozzáérinti az ajkait az enyémhez.

A kezem a hajába gabalyodik és közelebb húzom, beiszom a meglepett nevetését, ahogy túl erősen rántom meg és az ölemben landol. A karjai a nyakamra fonódnak, ujjait a hajamba fűzi, és nem úgy tűnik, mintha abba tudnám hagyni a csókolását. Az íze olyan meleg és édes, mint a csokoládé vagy a méz vagy bármi, ami tökéletes a világon.

Csak a házon keresztül hangzó csengőszó miatt szakítjuk félbe, és ő átkozódva ugrik fel. – Ó Istenem, ó csessze meg! – hallom őt, ahogy kiugrik az ölemből és próbálja lesimítani a haját és úgy néz, mintha mi nem éppen eszméletlenül csókoltuk volna egymást.

Az arca égő vörös és kipirult, a szemei a mögöttem lévő falra tapadnak. Még ahogy fordulok, hogy én is odanézzek, tudom, hogy nem akarom látni, hogy a függönyök nincsenek összehúzva és bárki is figyel, láthat mindent. De odanézek és meg is bánom.

Az ablakon kívül egy magas és többé már nem nyurga Josh áll, fülig érő vigyorral és mögötte látom azokat, akikről csak feltételezem, hogy Anita apja és mostohaanyja.

Visszanézek Anitára, aki megkerüli a kanapét, de a kezébe kapja az enyémet és mentében újra magával húz. Elérjük az ajtót és miután biztonságban el vagyunk rejtve mögötte, újra magához húzza az arcomat, fürgén megcsókol, mielőtt elenged.

– Ezt később befejezzük. Most a családommal fogsz vacsorázni!

A sokknak lángolnia kellett az arcomon, mert nevetett. – Nem vacsorázhatok a családoddal, Anita – mondom kétségbeesetten. – Csak elmegyek és később visszajövök.

– Nem! – mondja hevesen. – Amikor utoljára láttalak, elsétáltál és nem jöttél vissza két évig. Itt maradsz! Csak viselkedj átlagosan.

A szívem kicsit gyorsabban kezd verni, ahogy azt mondja maradjak, de nem hagyhatom figyelmen kívül a tényt, hogy nem tudom, hogy kell átlagosnak tűnni. – Én nem vagyok átlagos.

Puszit nyom az arcomra és nem tudok mit kezdeni a változásokkal benne. Mennyivel közvetlenebb lett. – Csak légy önmagad, Edward. Ha nem tudnak veled mit kezdeni, nagy kár. Én mindenképp kedvellek – mondja egy mosollyal.

Aztán kinyitja az ajtót.


	3. Chapter 3

Megkönnyebbültem, hogy tudom, bizonyos dolgok sosem változnak. Anita még mindig ügyesebben rendeli az ételt, mint főzi azt, de Judith bizonygatja nekem, hogy mesés Fettucine Alfredót tud készíteni. Az ő szavai, nem az enyémek, bár egyszer lehet ráveszem Anitát, hogy felajánlja, főz nekem egyet.

Judit úgy tűnik kedvel engem, Josh kíváncsi - talán a legutóbbi alkalom miatt, amikor látott engem. Habár az apja észrevette a saját forradásaimat. Láttam, hogy számos alkalommal bámulja, de továbbra is csak a szemébe néztem, amíg kénytelen vagy elnézni róla vagy megkérdezni.

Elnézett.

Könnyű visszaesni a régi szokásokba, de elkaptam Anita pillantását mellettem. A keze az asztal alá csúszott a combomra, keményen megszorítva és én megrezzentem és mosolyogtam. Tényleg nem akartam feldühíteni Anitát, legalábbis nem ma este. Talán reggel, de nem ma este.

Így inkább bekapcsolódtam a társalgásba, fél füllel figyelve és a nagyobb részét figyelmen kívül hagyva, míg hallom Josht említeni, hogy én voltam Anita házában nem olyan régen. Tudom, miről beszél, és Anita is. Egymásra néztünk, mindketten azon tűnődve, hogy Josh fog-e mondani valamit arról, hogy Anita mit mondott neki, mikor elküldte. 

_Bőven lesz jobb dolgom, amit tehetek._

Élénken emlékeztem a mondatra, és abból, ahogy a pír felkúszik a nyakán, Anita is. De senki nem mondott semmit róla, helyette szembenéztem az apjával. És a tekintetéből az arcán, ő nem nagyon szeret engem. Természetesen ezen az sem segít, hogy látott a lányával az ölemben.

Nem, ez egyáltalán nem segít.

– Tehát Te és Anita hogyan találkoztatok, Edward? – kérdezi, a keze megtévesztően laza a késen és a villán.

Képek villantak be arról, ahogy a vámpírok rám ugranak és elégetem őket a lángszórómmal, és egy pillanatra elgondolkoztam rajta, hogy hazudok, azt mondom neki, hogy valami hétköznapi módon találkoztunk. Mint egy könyvesboltban. Vagy a bevásárlóközpontban. Nem akartam, hogy bántanom kelljen Anita apját, de azt sem akartam, hogy megöljön engem, mert megcsókoltam a kicsi lányát.

Ami azt illeti nem igazán akartam, hogy bármit is kelljen csinálnom Anita apjával.

Anita rám pillantott, de nem mondott semmit, csak folytatta az evést, nyugodtan várva a válaszomra. Egy pillanatra azon tűnődtem, vajon a családja mennyit tud azokról a dolgokról, amit csinál, a munkáról, amit végez. Újra éreztem nőni a félelmem, hogy elhibázom, és olyat mondok, amit nem kéne.

De nem, Anita azt mondta nekem, legyek önmagam. És valószínűleg nem sok minden van, amit nem tudnak, mióta újra részei lettek az életének. Így az apjára mosolygok.

– Egy vámpírvadászaton találkoztunk, nyolc évvel ezelőtt – mondom, ahogy nyugodtan egy újabb falatot harapok a tésztából. – Ugyanaz után a banda után mentünk, és úgy döntöttünk, társulunk.

– Tehát akkor egy barát vagy? – szólt közbe Judith.

Anita válaszol helyettem. – Egy nagyon jó barát, Judith – mondja egy nekem szánt mosollyal.

Elkapom az apja tekintetét és most már tudom, hogy egyáltalán nem szeret engem. Talán másabb lenne, ha egyszerűbb körülmények közt találkozunk. A fenébe is, inkább találkoztam volna vele, miután megölök valakit! Talán akkor jobban kedvelne.

Összeszűkül a szeme, és dühösen rám néz. – Szóval te tanítottad arra, hogy vámpírokat öljön?

Vállat vonok. – Jobb, biztonságosabb módokat tanítottam neki.

– Te tanítottad neki, hogy azt tegye? – kérdezi, ahogy kinyúl és megragadja a csuklómat, hogy a hegek a fény felé essenek.

Két év nem elég hosszú. Azt hiszem, határozottan nem elég hosszú idő. A férfi nem tudja, mit csinál, mondom magamnak. Nem tudhatja, hogy egy mentális állapot sosem gyógyul teljesen. Elhúzom a kezem, lefektetem az asztal tetejére, hogy elrejtsem a hirtelen remegést, ami végigfut rajta.

Judith és Josh mindketten bámulnak, Judith meglepetéssel és Josh egy kis együttérzéssel. Tudom, hogy tudja rólam, hogy érzek Anita iránt. Tudom, hogy látta két évvel ezelőtt.

És Anita. Szegény Anita, akinek az arcát sokk és rémület borítja, az apjára bámul, majd rám pillant. Próbál az arcomból olvasni, de nincs ott semmi, amit láthatna. Nagyon jól el tudok rejteni dolgokat, különösen olyan emberek elől, akiknek nagyobb a hülyeségük, mint az intelligenciájuk.

Megrázom a fejem, egyenesen ránézek, elrejtve a remegést, ami végig akar futni a karomon. Magamba rejtem a növekvő rémületet, a közelgő őrületet, amit igazából sosem hevertem ki. Azon tűnődöm, hogy vajon Anita is így érezte magát, amikor úgy döntött, hogy öngyilkos lesz, vagy ez a saját speciális őrületem.

Aztán válaszolok.

– Nem.

Egy szó. Egy apró, jelentéktelen szó. Semmi mást nem kell mondanom, és okom sincs, hogy maradjak, döntöm el és felállok, a kezeimet nagyon gyorsan az oldalamhoz szorítom, hogy biztosan ott maradjanak és hogy mozdulatlanok legyenek. Anita megmozdul, hogy felálljon, de megrázom a fejem.

– Majd találkozunk, Anita – mondom egy erőtlen mosollyal.

Aztán irány az ajtó, olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak tudok, azért sem állva meg, hogy megragadjam a táskámat, hálásan, hogy a kocsim kulcsai még mindig a zsebemben vannak. Kijutok a házból és kinyitom a kocsiajtót, mikor meghallom a hangját.

– Edward, várj! – kiáltja.

Nem törődöm vele, becsúszok és becsapom az ajtót, belenyomom a kulcsot a gyújtásba és hálát adok, bárki is hallgat, hogy a családja az úton parkol és nem blokkol engem. Sebességbe teszem az autót, amikor az öklével ráüt az utas oldali ablakra, az arca dühösen és ijedten bámul keresztül rajta.

– Edward, kérlek, ne menj el így! – mondja, és otthagyom a kezem a sebesség váltón, ahol éppen van.

Leállítom a kocsit, és kiszállok. Megkerüli a kocsit, mielőtt teljesen kiszállnék, aztán megragad és átölel. – Kérlek, ne hagy el újra, kérlek Edward, te megérted, ők nem! – suttogja.

Kezembe veszem az arcát és hátradöntöm, lágyan megcsókolva a homlokát. – Tudom, hogy nem értik meg, de szeretnek téged és próbálják megérteni.

Ez egy szokásos Dr. Phil mondat, és érzem a keserű ízt a számban és a torkomban, ahogy az epe keserű íze emelkedik. Az apja már engem hibáztat Anita mentális állapotáért. Reszketek, miközben tart engem. Nem úgy tűnik, mintha meg tudnám állítani, és ijedten néz rám.

Eltolom magamtól olyan óvatosan, ahogy csak tudom, a kocsi oldalának nyomom a kezeim, kényszerítve magam hogy abbahagyjam a borzongást és reszketést. Nem működik és tovább nő bennem. A szemeim tágak és vadak és nem tudok lélegezni.

Egy hiba, gondolom, hiba volt idejönni. Aztán hirtelen, ahogy gondolom, úgy ki is mondom, újra meg újra. – Hiba, nem kellett volna jönnöm! Távol kellett volna maradnom, nem kellett volna visszajönnöm!

Hallom, hogy beszél hozzám, azt kérdezi, kit kéne hívnia, de nincs senki és nem tudok gondolkozni. Matatok a kocsiajtóval, kétségbeesetten próbálok bejutni, beindítani és újra futni. Mert úgy tűnik, az egyetlen, amire képes vagyok, elfutni az őrület elől, ami bennem lakik.

Nincs senki, akivel beszélhetnék, túl veszélyes, és a doktor/beteg titoktartás nem akadályozza meg őket abban, hogy letartóztassanak és leültessenek, ha rájönnek, hogy embereket öltem. Nem, számomra nincs remény, nincs semmim, csak a félelem és magányosság a saját személyes poklomban.  
Látom őt, mint egy homályos árnyékot a visszapillantó tükörben, ahogy elhajtok, egy torz mosoly ül az arcomon és őrület az elmémben. Ott áll, egyedül, utánam bámulva, ahogy újra elfutok.


	4. Chapter 4

Két év hosszú idő.

A három nap, amit egy Saint Charlesi hotelban töltök, maga a pokol. Rosszabb, mint a pokol. Csak a jogsim és a bankkártyám van nálam. Ami azt jelenti, hogy nincs pénzhiány, de azt is jelenti, hogy három napot adtam Anitának arra, hogy legyőzze az érzékenységét, és feltúrja a táskámat.

Előbb vagy utóbb el kell mennem érte, és találkoznom vele. Beszélnem kell vele, megpróbálni megmagyarázni. De nem akarom, és a visszaút St. Louisba hosszú és csendes. Csak a gondolataimat hallom, ahogy egymást kergetik a fejemben.

Legalább meleg van, gondolom, ahogy befordulok a felhajtójára, és leparkolok. Nincs nálam az álkulcs készletem, és a ház sötét. Senki sem válaszolt, mikor kopogtam, így leülök a legfelső lépcsőfokra, és várok. A nap forró, a kezeimbe hajtom a fejem, hagyom, hogy tarkómat süsse.

Ez a várakozás még nehezebb, mert tudom, hogy a végén szemtől szemben leszek vele. És a kérdéseivel. Tudom, hogy lesznek neki! Mindig vannak, még akkor is, ha tudja, hogy nem fogok válaszolni rájuk. Legalább ezúttal nem fogja észrevenni, hogy nincs más megoldás.

Neki hazudni ahhoz is túl fájdalmas, hogy egyáltalán megfontoljam.

Nem hiszem, hogy újra fejest ugrana az öngyilkosságba, de soha többé nem akarok esélyt adni rá, hogy megbántsam. Soha, mert volt két évem, hogy gondolkodjak rajta. Több mint elég idő, hogy felismerd, néha őszintének kell lenned. 

Még mindig ezen gondolkozom, mikor fényszórók hasítanak a leereszkedő sötétségbe, megvilágítva engem, ahogy ott ülök, majd lekapcsolódnak. Hallom a kocsiajtót, és a lépteit, ahogy kiszáll és felém indul. Aztán hirtelen csend lesz, ahogy megáll a lépcső alján.

– Kérlek, ne hagyj le újra! – mondja.

Felnézek, fájdalom torzítja el az arcomat. – Ezt nem ígérhetem meg – csak ennyit mondok.

Megfogja a kezem, és bevezet, kinyitja az ajtót, majd ledobja a tárcáját egy apró asztalkára mellette. Körülnézek, ahogy felkapcsol pár villanyt, és elindul behúzni a sötétítőket, amiket a sápadt pamutanyag rejt. Semmi nem tűnik másnak, még a kutya is ott terpeszkedik a kanapén, ahol legutóbb volt.

Amíg nem nézek a dohányzóasztalra. Ezelőtt az otthon jeleivel volt borítva. Most őrület és halál van rajta. Kiürítette a táskámat, az most üresen fekszik a kanapé mellett. A tartalma gondosan elrendezve az asztalon.

Egy notebook, egy váltás ruha. Egy kép Anitáról. Egy kicsi, papírba csomagolt doboz, még mindig lezárva. A fegyverem, a tár kivéve és mellé fektetve, az egyetlen töltény csillog a gyenge fényben. Megfordulok, és ránézek, látom a félelmet és az aggódást az arcán. Ez majdnem megmosolyogtat. Legalább törődik velem!

De még most is hallom a hangját évekkel ezelőttről. – _Nem vagyok szerelmes beléd. Csak azt akartam, hogy tudd ezt._

Még mindig fáj, ahogy eszembe jut.

Elsétál mellettem, épp csak súrolva engem, és leül a földre az asztal elé. Az egyik keze a fegyver felé indul, a másik a tárért. Rájuk néz, aztán betolja a tárat, hátrahúzza a závárt, és rám pillant.

– Azt tervezed, hogy megölöd magad? – kérdi, veszélyesen üres hangon, sápadt és feszült arccal. A könnyű boldogság három nappal ezelőttről eltűnt. És újra én vagyok érte a felelős.

Megrázom a fejem. – Nem vagyok rá képes.

– De akarod.  
Egy kijelentés, mintha nem merné megkérdezni.

Félrenézek, és bólintok. Hallom, hogy élesen beszívja a levegőt, egy remegőt sóhajt. Aztán egy kattanás és csúszás, ahogy újra kiveszi a tárat. Egy másik, ahogy lefekteti az asztalra, és végül ránézek. A fegyvert bámulja, semmi másra nem néz, csak arra.

– Miért? – csak ennyit kérdez.

Lecsúszok a kanapéra, hátradőlök és a mellkasomon összekulcsolt kezeimmel a mennyezetet bámulom. Miért? Milyen egyszerű kérdés, milyen komplikált válasz. Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy hol kezdjem, és épp csak elkezdem megfogalmazni a választ magamban, mikor a hangja újra megtöri a csendet.

– Aggódom érted, Edward. Én jobban vagyok. Vagy jobban leszek – módosítja. – Te nem vagy. Még mindig…

– Őrült vagyok? – kérdezem.

Nevet. – Nem. Te mindig őrült voltál!  
Felemelem a fejem, hogy felvont szemöldökkel ránézzek. – Nos, az vagy! Ki más vadászna likantrópokra, mert a halandók túl könnyűek?

Most én nevetek. Váratlanul egy valódi nevetés tör fel belőlem. Meglepetés ül ki az arcomra, érzem, és a szomorú pillantás újra átsuhan az arcán. Mintha sajnálná, hogy meglepődök a nevetésemtől. 

– Inkább megtört – mondja. Egy pillanatig gondolkozom rajta. Van egy bizonyos szépsége a szónak, mikor magamra vonatkozva használom, és igaznak hangzik. Olyan közel van hozzá, amennyire csak lehet, gondolom. Bólintok.

– Elmondtad valaha a terapeutádnak, hogyan öltél vámpírokat kivégzési parancs nélkül?

Bólint, ideges tekintettel az arcán. – Elmondta a rendőröknek. Be kellett bizonyítanom, hogy mind önvédelem volt – megvonja a vállát. – Megtettem. Fogjuk rá.

Nem kérdezem. És nem is akarom tudni, hogy hogyan bizonyította. Valószínűleg a barátai a hivatalos szerveknél olyan mélyre temették a problémát, hogy nem lát fényt a jövő század végéig. Mert vannak ilyen barátai, akik szeretik őt, törődnek vele és segíteni akarnak neki. Most.

– És ha valaki rájön, hogy pénzért öltem? – kérdezem tőle, miközben ránézek.

Elpirul, egy leheletnyi pirosság kúszik fel az inge gallérja alól. – Nem gondoltam rá – motyogja.

– Én igen.

– Szóval nem beszéltél senkivel? – kérdezi.

Egy kicsit elmosolyodom. – Most beszélek veled.

Visszaül egy pillanatra, aztán feláll. – Szeretnél valamit inni? Kávé?

Bólintok és felkelek, hogy kövessem őt. Útban a konyha felé lerúgja a cipőit, egy finom magas sarkú szandált. Újra gondatlanabbul mozog. Boldogabbá tesz, hogy könnyedebbnek látom. Nem annyira aggódó. Természetesen mögötte sétálni bármelyik férfit boldogabbá tenné! Legalábbis kéne.

Egy tört-fehér szoknyát visel, egy hozzáillő zöld blúzzal. A szandál ugyanaz a fehér szín, ami meglepő ellentétet mutat a sötétebb fa padlóval. Nézem, ahogy benyúl a szekrénybe, és kiveszi a kávét, nem mond semmit, ahogy megőrli a szemeket, aztán betölti a főzőbe.

Amikor kész, visszafordul felém, a pultnak dől. – Azt mondtad, nem voltál képes megölni magad. Miért?

– Mert valaki nem hagyta nekem – válaszolok.

– Ki? – kérdezi, ahogy felcsusszan a pultra. Kicsit megcsúszik, a magassága hátrányos helyzetbe hozza, előrelépek, megragadom a derekánál, könnyedén felemelem vissza a pultra.

Felmosolyog rám, a keze az enyémre csúszik, így nem tudom elengedni. A szám résnyire szétnyílik, és egy kicsit előredőlök, mert meg akarom csókolni. Látom, hogy ő is akarja, a szemei sötétek, és az arcát felemeli. Megrázom a fejem, és elkapom.

Nem csókolhatom meg őt! Ha megteszem, tudom, hogy nem leszek képes megállni, és az pont most nem lenne jó. Hátralépek, és inkább nem érintem meg, azon küzdve, hogy ha megkér, hogy csókoljam meg, felkészítsem rá magam, hogy nemet mondjak.

Nem kéri, helyette megismétli az első kérdést. – Ki nem hagyta, hogy megöld magad?

Mosolygok. – Nem tudom.  
A válasz olyan egyszerű. – Isten, talán. Karma, akárki. A fegyver nem sült el.

– Nincs semmi baj vele – mondja, és tudom, hogy legalább egyszer darabjaira szedte. Ugyanezt tapasztaltam, mikor én szedtem szét. Abszolút semmi.

– Szóval próbáltad, és nem tüzelt?

– Azóta nem – mondom, ahogy az ablak felé fordulok, és kinézek a sötétségbe. – Hidd el, megpróbáltam.

Hallom a szoknyája suhogását, ahogy lecsúszik a pultról. – Hiszek neked – mondja.

Megfordulok, és látom, ahogy levesz két kávésbögrét, és kitölti a kávét. Mögé lépek, és előrenyúlok, hogy megragadjam az egyiket. Gyorsan megfordul, felnéz rám, a teste az enyémhez nyomódik, és én lenyelem, bármit is kezdtem mondani.

A karjaim körülölelik, sokkal automatikusabban, mint gondolnám. Olyan jó érzés így, őt tartva; lábujjhelyre állva az arcom felé hajol. A szája továbbcsúszik az enyém mellett, a fülemhez.

– Én sem fogom hagyni, hogy megöld magad, Edward – mondja. – Annál sokkal jobb dolgokra gondolok, amit veled teszek.


	5. Chapter 5

Semmi nem jut eszembe, amit erre mondhatnék, az agyam teljesen kikapcsol. Közelebb húzom, a nevét suttogva, ahogy megcsókolom. Nekem dől, mintha meghalna érte, hogy megcsókoljam, hogy megérintsem, és mosolyra húzódik a szám az övén, ahogy elmélyítem a csókot.

A kezei megpihennek, ahogy a nyakam köré fonja őket, és az ajkai szétnyílnak, hagyva, hogy a nyelvem közéjük csússzon, megízlelve őt. Az íze meleg és kissé keserű a kávétól, de alatta van egy csipetnyi méz, amitől a gyomrom összeugrik és megfeszül. Sóhajt és a feje hátrahanyatlik, a szám a nyakára vándorol, hogy lássam, az íze mindenhol olyan-e, mint a mézé, és nem csak a szája.

A keze a hajamba csúszik, kissé meghúzza, ahogy lentebb hajolok, az egyik melle görbületét csókolva az inge vékony anyagán keresztül. Zihál és hátrahajlítja a törzsét, keményebben nekem nyomva a mellét, majd nyöszörög.

– Kérlek – mondja. – Kérlek, Edward, ne hagyd abba!

Egy halk sóhaj, majd elakad a lélegzete, ahogy a fogam majdnem durván végigkarcolja az egyik mellbimbóját. – Ó, Istenem – suttogja. – Ha szeretsz engem, nem hagyod abba! Kérlek, ne hagyd abba!

De megteszem. Ha szeretem őt, gondolom. Istenem, ez annyira el van cseszve. Ha szeretném őt, akkor nem akarnám a pult tetejére nyomi, készen arra, hogy úgy megdugjam, mintha nem volna holnap. Ha szeretném őt. 

Elhátrálok, durván a farmeromba dörzsölöm a kezem. Most néz engem, a szemei nehezek a vágytól, az arca zavart. És megsebzett. Annyira fájdalmas, és ez olyan, mint egy kés a szívemben, mikor látom azt a tekintetet az arcán.

– Anita, sajnálom, nem kellett volna… – de nem tudom kimondani. Akartam, még mindig akarom. Hogy tudnék bocsánatot kérni érte, mikor nem lenne igaz?

– Minden rendben van – mondja, az ingét rángatva. A nedves folt, ahol a szám volt, fájdalmasan nyilvánvaló, csak úgy, mint a hirtelen feszülés a farmeromban. De nem veszi észre, túlságosan el van foglalva vele, hogy bárhová máshová nézzen, csak rám ne. És még mindig látom a fájdalmát.

Ez annyira eltérő hatással van rám, és az izgalom, ami olyan követelődző volt még pár perccel ezelőtt, most teljesen eltűnt. Egy lépést teszek felé, de nem tudom, mit tegyek, mit mondjak. Felnéz rám és látom a könnyeket összegyűlni a szemében.

– Még mindig szeretsz engem? – kérdezi, tétovázva és aggódva.

Kissé elmosolyodom, eszembe jut az utolsó alkalom, amikor ezt a témát kerülgettük. Ahol felajánlotta magát nekem, és én úgy döntöttem, hogy eltaszítom magamtól, hogy a saját lábán álljon meg. És úgy döntöttem, hogy végzek magammal.

_Én nem vagyok szerelmes beléd. Csak azt akartam, hogy tudd ezt._

– Igen – lehelem.

Nincs több szó, amire gondolni tudnék, és még több könny gyűlik a szemébe, elég ahhoz, hogy forrón legördüljenek az arcán.

Felemeli az egyik kezét, és dühösen lesöpri őket, elszakítja a tekintetét tőlem, és másfelé néz inkább.

– Akkor miért nem? – suttogja.

– Ó, Anita – mondom. – Sajnálom. Nem érhetem el, hogy szeress, ha nem teszed. Nem kényszerítheted a szíved, hogy olyat érezzen, amit nem érez. Ez az, amit akarok tőled.

Végighúzom a kezem az arcomon és sóhajtok. – Sajnálom, Anita – suttogom. Ahogy megfordulok, és a nappaliba megyek. Pár óvatos mozdulat és a dohányzóasztal üres, a dolgaim ismét a táskában vannak, és kész vagyok indulni.

Mennem kell, mielőtt még jobban megbántom, mint félek, már így is megtettem. Mielőtt ártok magamnak. Megállok, visszafordulok, és kiveszem a Berettámat a táskából, majd óvatosan lerakom az asztalra. Nem lesz rá szükségem, nem csinál semmi jót, pláne, ha esetleg megpróbálom használni.

Mikor visszafordulok, pont előttem áll. Olyan gyönyörű, még a könnycsíkokkal is az arcán, még zilált ruhában is. Annyira gyönyörű. A lélegzetem elakad, és kényszerítenem kell magam, hogy lélegezzek, a torkomban hirtelen megjelenő gombóc ellenére is.

– De Edward – mondja halkan, egy halvány mosollyal az ajkain. – Én már azt teszem.

Beletelik egy pillanatba, hogy feldolgozzam, majdnem egy örökkévalóságig tart, míg eljut a fülemtől az agyamig, aztán érthető nyelvvé válik. _Én már azt teszem._ Ő már azt teszi. Szeret.

Rám mosolyog, a zavaromon, a meglepődésemen. A kezét az arcomhoz emeli, tenyerébe fogja, és a sajátjához vezeti a számat. – Már szeretlek – suttogja, ahogy megcsókol.

És abban a pillanatban az idő megáll. A táska lecsúszik a vállamról, egy halk puffanással a padlóra esik, amit senki sem hall. Túl közel vagyunk, próbálva megérinteni, csókolni, érezni, szeretni a másikat. A kezem az inge alá csúszik, addig csúsztatom, míg felemeli a kezét és hagyja, hogy áthúzzam a fején.

Felszisszen, ahogy a szám súrolja a nyakát, mielőtt újra az övére záródik, a nyelvem bekúszik és összetekeredik az övével. A kezei forrók a hasamon, és nem túl gyengéden próbálja lehúzni a pólómat. Egy alig hallható hanggal szakad az anyag és hagyom, hogy lerángassa rólam a fejemen át.

A kanapé felé botladozunk, a kutyát sehol sem látni. Nem hibáztatom érte, figyelembe véve a hangokat, amiket kiadunk. A helyében, én is elfutnék.

A szoknyának mennie kell, de az ujjaim nem találják a cipzárt, sokkal finomabb, mint az enyém, és összerezzenek, ahogy hallom a pattanást, ahogy elszakad a varrás. Nevet és a szoknya leesik, követi a farmerom is, amit könnyedén kinyit. Aztán a kanapén vagyok és ő fölöttem, lovagló ülésben, a csípőjével körözve hozzám dörgölőzik, és úgy érzem, hogy forog a világ.

– Anita – nyögöm, ahogy hátranyúl, hogy kikapcsolja a melltartóját.

A melltartó lekerül, és ő puha és édes. A mellei gyönyörűek, és szopom az egyiket, ahogy zihál a csípője ívben nekem feszül. Méz, olyan az íze, mint a mézé, majd a bugyija széle alá csúsztatom a kezem, a hüvelykujjam a csiklójának nyomódik, amitől elakad a lélegzete.

A kezei megfeszülnek a vállamon és megborzong, már élvez. Veszek egy mély lélegzetet, tudom, ha nem vigyázok, nem maradok le sokkal mögötte. Fészkelődik és az oldalára fordul, magára húzva engem, fürgén letolja a bugyiját és eldobja.

Értem nyúl, próbálja lerángatni a boxerem, hogy elkapja a feszülő erekciómat, de visszanyomom, a fejemet rázva. – Még nem – mondom, ahogy fölé térdelek.

Kíváncsian felvonja a szemöldökét, miközben rám néz, ahogy körbecsúsztatom, így most a padlón vagyok és a lábai a vállaimon egyensúlyoznak. Csak mosolygok rá, ahogy a lábai közti forróságra szorítom a számat és a nyelvemmel megpöckölöm a csiklóját. Elakad tőle a lélegzete, és újra rámosolygok.

A combjai megfeszülnek a fejem körül, és én felcsúsztatom a kezem, hogy szétválasszam az ajkait és belecsúsztassam a nyelvem, nyaljam és lefetyeljem, miközben vonaglik nekem. Becsúsztatom egy ujjam, aztán egy másikat is, ahogy a nevemet kiáltva könyörög: – Kérlek, szükségem van rád, akarlak, most!

Visszatérek a szájához, a nyelvem mélyen benne, ahogy mosolygok. – Tényleg olyan ízed van, mint a méznek – suttogom, ahogy letolom a boxerem és lerúgom magamról. Aztán neki nyomom magam, majd belehatolok, és felnyögök, ahogy a nedves forrósága körbevesz és megfeszül, nagyon közel visz hozzá, hogy elveszítsem a kontrollom.

Beletemetem magam, az ágyékom a szeméremdombjának nyomódik, a csiklóját dörzsölve, sóhajt aztán újra megcsókol. – Kérlek – suttogja –, szeretkeznél velem?

Egy könyörgő kérdés és elmosolyodom. Mozogni kezdek benne, hosszú, egyenletes lökésekkel. Érzem magam hozzádörzsölődni az érzékeny húshoz és a teste megborzong. Nem fogok sokkal tovább kitartani, gondolom, ahogy egyre gyorsabban és gyorsabban mozgok válaszul a rekedt kiáltásaira.

Megfeszül körülöttem, a teste lüktet és forró körülöttem, aztán elkapom a száját az enyémmel, elcsendesítve a kiáltást és lenyelve, ahogy újra elélvez. Ezúttal vele élvezek, a bársonyos hőségtől lüktetek és próbálok olyan mélyen lenni benne, amennyire csak tudok.

A lábai a derekam körül közelebb húznak, és belenyögök a szájába, összefüggéstelen szavakat, amik az övével együtt vesznek el.

Rárogyok, a fejem az övé mellett, egy kicsit a karjaimra támaszkodva, csak hogy megóvjam a teljes súlyomtól. A légzése nehéz, akárcsak az enyém, és mosolyog. Nehezen állom meg, hogy mosolyogjak magamon, inkább kisimítom az izzadságtól nyirkos fürtjeit az arcából és egy csókot nyomok mindkét szemhéjára, kiélvezve minden gyengéd gesztust, mintha felbecsülhetetlen kincs lenne.

– Most már hiszel nekem, Edward? – suttogja a mozdulatlan szobába.

Rámosolygok. – Nem kell hinnem neked, hiszen bízom benned. Szeretlek.

– Mmm – mondja, ahogy visszahúz magához. – Akkor szeress engem újra.


	6. Chapter 6

Még nincs teljesen hajnal, mikor felébredek, a lepedő a lábam köré gabalyodott és Anita borít be. Valamikor az éjszaka eljutottunk az ágyába, de nem tudom és nem is érdekel, mikor. A karomon fekszik, az egyik keze átdobva a mellkasomon, a másik magához húzva. Egy láb átöleli az enyémet.

Furcsamód kényelmes. Kellemes és megnyugtató, hogy hallom lélegezni, ahogy mélyen alszik mellettem.

Megmozdulok, hogy felkeljek, mire szavak nélkül mormolva tiltakozik, a fejét beássa a karom és a vállam találkozásánál lévő görbületbe. Lágyan megcsókolom, mondván – Mindjárt jövök, nem megyek el.

Nem mond semmit, csak visszasodródik az álom nélküli alvás élvezetébe. Ráterítem a takarót és a pokrócot, megcsókolva az arcát, ahogy elmegyek. A nadrágom még mindig a padlóra dobva hever, és megállok, hogy felhúzzam, mielőtt a bejárati ajtóhoz sétálok. A kutya, Bear, követ, nyüszít, ahogy nélküle indulok kifelé. Vállat vonok és hagyom elszaladni mellettem a hűvös reggeli levegőbe.

A hinta üres és épp csak mozog, ahogy beleülök, erősebben kezd hintázni, néha lábbal meglököm, hogy fenntartsam a mozgást. Bear a kertben rohangál, képzeletbeli bogarakra vadászva. De nem ugat.

Nyugodt.

Nyugodt vagyok.

Nyolc év óta először, teljesen nyugodt vagyok. Ez egy váratlan felismerés, de csak mosolygok rajta. Mindannak ellenére, hogy az összes óvatos tervezésem kárba veszett, az enyém, amit akarok, amire szükségem van, és elégedett vagyok.

Sóhajtok, majd hallom az ajtónyitás halk nyikorgását. Ez Anita. Melegítőnadrág és egy ing van rajta, és jön, hogy mellém üljön, miközben Beart figyeli, ahogy az udvaron rohangál. A karomat a vállára teszem, és nekidől, ahogy már milliószor tettük ezelőtt.

Igen, elégedett vagyok.

– Tudod a terapeuta rávett, hogy magamhoz vegyem őt – mondja, ahogy a világosság első jelei kukucskálni kezdtek a horizonton. – Azt mondta, egy igazi kisállat gazdájának lenni okot ad arra, hogy valaki másért élj.

Mosolygok. – Bízom benne, hogy több okod van élni, mint az a kutya.

Rám mosolyog, felém fordítja az arcát. – Két évig vártam rád, Edward. Ha nem döntöttem volna úgy, hogy neked élek, mostanra halott lennék.

Gyengéden megcsókolom érte. – És én nyolc éve üldözlek. Vicces, ahogy a dolgok működnek.

– Na igen – mondja erre mindössze.

Megvárjuk, míg a nap teljesen felkel a horizonton, mielőtt hívjuk a kutyát és visszamegyünk a házba. Látom magam előtt a friss kávét, és nekikezdek az elkészítésének, megismételve Anita mozdulatait múlt éjjelről. Még a szemöldökét sem emeli meg, hogy gépiesen tudom mindennek a helyét, csak megragad két bögrét és leül az ebédlőasztalhoz várakozni.

– Edward – szól, miközben a kávé csöpög. – Miért jöttél vissza? Mikor felbukkantál, miért jöttél?

Csak rápillantok. – Érted jöttem.

– Nem, tényleg miért jöttél?

Elnevettem magam. Teljesen komoly volt. Talán a válaszom egy kissé túl egyszerű volt. Így a táskámhoz mentem a nappaliba, ahol tegnap este felejtettem, kihoztam, majd az asztalra borítottam, valamit keresve benne.

Egy kicsi, barna papírba burkolt csomagot. A talán két hüvelyk széles kocka, egy doboz lőszernek tűnik. Ami nem meglepő, mivel a külső doboz egy régi lőszeres doboz. Megóvja a bőrt a kopástól.

Odadobtam neki és megragadtam a bögréket. A kávé még nem csöpögött le teljesen, de már elég lefőtt ahhoz, hogy két csészével tudjak csinálni magunknak, és ha óvatos vagyok, egy csepp sem megy kárba. – Nyisd ki – mondom, ahogy zavart tekintettel rám néz.

– Csak nyisd ki, Anita. Nem harap.

Papír szakad és gyűrődik, és Anita fintorog. – Töltények. Kösz, Edward – mondja szárazon.

– Nyisd ki – mondom újra, ahogy visszaülök és áttolom a bögréjét neki az asztalon.

Megteszi, a lábát felhúzza a székre, haj hullik az arcába. Felém löki a szakad dobozt, aztán csak bámul arra, amit a kezében tart. Egy apró, fekete, bőrborítású dobozt. Nincsenek jelölések, nincsenek emblémák. De akkor is, felnéz rám, tágra nyílt szemmel és az arca leírhatatlan.

– Edward? – kérdezi. – Ez…

Nem fejezi be a mondatot, és egy pillanatra arra gondolok, talán nem kellett volna elmondanom neki, odaadnom neki. De a kocka már el van vetve, és most már végig kell csinálnom. Rámosolygok, a szokásos üres mosolyommal, elrejtve a nyugtalanságot, amit érzek.

– Csak nyisd ki, Anita! Kérlek – teszem hozzá halkan. – Kérlek.

Megteszi, lassan felemeli a tetejét, majd levegő után kapkod. A szeme még nagyobbra nyílik, ahogy a nevemet leheli. – Edward!  
Nincs más hang számomra, csak az ő hangját hallom. És ő rám néz.

– Ez csak egy gyűrű – felelem a kislányos örömére az arcán.

– De te hoztad nekem – válaszolja halkan. – Ez gyönyörű!

És tényleg az. Még nekem is van annyi eszem, hogy elismerjem, a gyűrű lenyűgöző. Egy hibátlan gyémánt, alig több, mint egy karátos, a platina gyűrűbe süllyesztve, így nem fogja zavarni a szokásos tevékenységeiben. Egy kisebb vagyonba került, de minden centet megért.

Újra megtenném, hátralévő életének minden napján, csak hogy láthassam azt a mosolyt az arcán.

Felkelek, odalépek hozzá, majd két térdre ereszkedem. Kezembe veszem a kezeit, a doboz most az ölében pihen, ahogy a szemembe nézve tartja a gyűrűt és a kezeimet. Sír és nem tudom, hogy miért, de ennek ellenére megpuszilom a könnyes arcait.

– Hibáztam, mikor nem mondtam el hamarabb, nem akarom, hogy újra megtörténjen – azon kapom magam, hogy beszélek. – Érted jöttem vissza. Nem akarlak elveszíteni, ahogy korábban tettem. Nem akarok valaki olyan lenni, aki csak be- és kisétál az életedbe.

– A másik fele akarok lenni.

Keresztül mosolyog a könnyein, előrehajol és megcsókol. A kezeimet az arcához emelem, a hüvelykujjam letörli a gyűlölt könnyeket. Ha rajtam múlik, soha többé nem fog sírni.

Rám mosolyog, és az ujjára csúsztatja a gyűrűt. Tökéletesen passzol, ahogy számítottam rá. Aztán leesik nekem. Felhúzta a gyűrűt!

– Ez azt jelenti, igen? – kérdezem, képtelenül rá, hogy elrejtsem a bizonytalanságot a hangomban.

Bólint. – Igen – mondja –, ó igen!

Újra megcsókolom, mosolyogva, miközben teszem. – Ugye tudod, hogy örökké szeretni foglak? – kérdezem, ahogy rám mosolyogva keresztül futtatja az ujjait a hajamon.

Újra megcsókol és mosolygok, ahogy a fény átcikázik a gyűrűn az asztalra, ahol a nap éri. Ó igen, örökké.

– Az örökké – suttogja –, nem elég hosszú.


End file.
